criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Case of Bluedeath
A Case of Bluedeath '''is the twenty-Eighth case overall in the city of Parinaita and the fourth case of the Life Rivers's district. Plot The team arrives at the pride event after finding out that Justin Martyn might have been there. However they find Archie Looper Rochester turned to gold, When they find him. They think it was just a gold figure of Archie however Taylor came and told them that it wasn't a gold figure and in fact the body of their cousin. The team set to work trying to find his killer and they filed two suspects, One being Tom Smith, before being told that a homophobic person was saying that she killed Archie. After hearing this. They arrested her for claiming to murder Archie and threating Edward. They carry on with the investigation and filed their last suspect, This being Troy McCarrot, and they questioned him before being told that Taylor's Snake, Edward, is on the loose. After finding the snake and sending it to be analysed. They found out that the killer was wearing blue and when to the rainbow carpet and found a broken badge. After fixing it. They send it to Fiona. After they finished. Fiona seemed confused about the clue and told them that she needed some time to look at it again. Later that day, Fiona called them back in and showed them the badge was hiding, Which was a video of Archie, In this video Archie was talking about how he felt shame for what his brother and after saying things. It was revealed that Archie killed himself out of shame for what he did. After drinking the Bluedeath drink, Archie said one last "I love you" to his brother and turned to gold. After the video ended. Emily was in tears and Tom tired his best to stop her from crying. After finding out the truth, The team set to work trying to find out why Taylor didn't report the murder but Taylor's doctor interrupted and stopped them from talking anymore and so the team had to find their own answers and they soon found out that Taylor had problems remembering things and had Anhidrosis. They give the files back to Charles who revealed that they tried to call them but got a message from Justin Martyn and the team looked and wondered what Justin was planning. After that Tom told the player that Justin was seen dropping something at the pride event. They went they and found a bomb. they disarmed it and found a location. Tom's birthplace, and tom got a message saying that Justin had his brother as a hostage and found bomb the building sky high if he didn't come and save him. Tom and the player gets ready to head to Lighting Rivers to save his brother! Summary Victim * Archie Looper Rochester (Found turned to Gold on Pride Street) Murder Weapon * Bluedeath Kiler * Archie Looper Rochester (He killed himself) Suspects '''Profile * Has a pet snake * Eats Jones Chocolate Appearance: * Is wearing Blue Profile * Has a Pet Snake * Eat Jones Chocolate * Listens to Rock music Appearance * Is Wearing Blue Profile * Has a pet Snake * Listens to Rock Music * Eats Jones Chocolate Appearance * Is Wearing Blue Profile * Has a pet Snake * Listens to Rock Music * Eats Jones Chocolate Profile * Listens to Rock Music * Has a Snake * Eats Jones chocolate Appearance * Is Wearing Blue Quasi-Suspects Note: * Became Quasi-Suspect during Chapter 3 due to events in the chapter Killer's Profile * The Killer Listens to Rock Music * The Killer has a Pet Snake * The Killer eats Jones Chocolate * The Killer is Wearing Blue * The Killer wears a business pass (No one has this) Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Pride Street (Golden Figure, Old Picture, Victim Identified: Archie Looper Rochester; New Suspect: Taylor Looper Rochester) * Examine Old Picture (Result: Victim with girl; New Suspect: Ruth Bloodwaters) * Talk to Ruth about her Relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Examine Old Picture) * Talk to Taylor about Archie's death (New Crime Scene: Non-Binary clubhouse) * Investigate Non Binary Clubhouse (Clues: Drawing, Music Recorder) * Examine Drawing (Result: Match; New Suspect: Tom Smith) * Talk to Tom about his drawing (Prerequisite: Examine Drawing) * Examine Music Recorder (Result: Unlocked Music Recorder) * Analyse Music Recorder (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Listens to Rock Music) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Filed: Bluedeath; Attribute: The Killer has a pet Snake) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Ask Sophia about the death threats to the victim (Profile Updated: Sophia Listens to Rock Music and has a pet snake; New Crime Scene: Event's sourest area) * Investigate Event's Sourest Area (Clues: Locked Camera, Ripped Paper) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Ball Puzzle) * Examine Ball Puzzle (Result: video) * Ask Taylor about Archie's Ban (Profile Updated: Taylor has a pet Snake) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints (09:00:00; New Suspect: Troy McCarrot) * Ask Troy about the music (Profile Update: Troy listens to Rock Music; New Crime Scene: Bedroom) * Investigate Bedroom (Clues: Tray, Broken Pieces) * Examine Tray (Result: Tiny Pieces) * Examine Tiny Pieces (Result: Jones Chocolate; Profile Updated: Taylor Eats Jones Chocolate) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Voice Recorder) * Analyse Voice Recorder (15:00:00) * Talk to Ruth about the Recording (Profile Updated: Ruth has a Pet Snake and Listens to Rock Music) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Sourest Stage (Clues: Ripped object, Taylor's Snake, Ripped Picture, Faded paper) * Examine Ripped Object (Result: Bank Card) * Analyse Bank Card (09:00:00) * Question Troy about his bank card (Profile Updated: Troy Eats Jones Chocolate and Has a pet snake, Ruth eats Jones Chocolate) * Examine Ripped Picture (Result: People fighting) * Ask Tom about the fight (Profile: Tom Eat Jones Chocolate, Listens to Rock Music and Has a pet snake) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Lawsuit) * Question Sophia about the lawsuit (Profile Updated: Sophia eats Jones Chocolate) * Analyse Taylor's Snake (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is wearing blue; New Crime Scene: Rainbow carpet) * Investigate Rainbow Carpet (Clue: Broken Badge) * Examine Broken badge (Result: Strange pin badge) * Analyse Strange Pin (15:00:00; Attribute; The Killer wears a business badge) * Go to Fiona's Office to find out the truth (Quasi-Suspect: Fiona Baggins) * Move onto Gone in a Minute (2 Stars) Gone in a Minute (4/6) * Ask Taylor why they didn't report on Archie (Available after unlocking Gone in a Minute; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Non Binary Clubhouse (Clue: Colouring Books) * Examine Colouring Books (Result: Post it notes) * Examine Post it notes (Result: Written Notes) * Give Charles the post it notes (Prerequisite: Examine Post it notes) * Investigate Bedroom (Result: Files) * Examine Files (Result: Taylor's page) * Give Charles the files (Reward: Pride hat) * See what information Tom has on Justin (Available after unlocking Gone in a minute; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Pride Event (Clue: Homemade Bomb) * Examine Homemade Bomb (Result: Coded Message) * Examine Coded Message (Result: Location) * Move onto the next case (No Stars) Trivia * This case takes place at a pride event. The writer chose to do this because June is Pride Month (In 2018) * This title is a subtitle to an unreleased book by the writer of this case. * Jones Chocolate is a referent to Fry's Chocolate (Who were the first company to make Chocolate) * This is the first case to not have a killer (The first time in the game's history) * No Analysation take place in the AI. This is one of the only times this has happened. Navigation Category:Featured Cases